1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting device using the light emitting element.
2. Background Art
In order to obtain good light extraction efficiency and uniform emission in light emitting elements, various researches have been conducted on the shapes and arrangements of n-side electrodes and p-side electrodes. For example, in US 2011-0127568A1, a configuration is proposed, in which a plurality of circular regions for connecting the n-electrode to the semiconductor layer are arranged evenly in the entire light emitting region and the p-electrode is located at a side of the light emitting element.